Monster Inside Me
by PhantomCreator
Summary: Danny becomes sick from an unknown illness, and begins to psychically change into something else. Originally titled 'I'm Sorry There's a Monster Inside Me." T for blood.
1. Unawareness

**Ladies and Ghosts, welcome to Monster Inside Me, revamped; and redited! This was a story I did from last year and I took every chapter and went over them and added more detailing, I felt some of the charming and funny side from the original show was missing and it felt so lacked. Shoutout to a person important helping me out wish you were here to see how successful this story has become.**

* * *

"Run, Danny, Run!"

A familiar voice in the distance rang in his ears as he continued to stride towards the words, his breath in a panic. His ears could only catch slight notice of it, deteriorating as the seconds passed by. Increasing in pace, begins to believe that his light is getting closer, only to take realization that it has disappeared before him, an indeterminable figure growing in place. Radiant green eyes breaking the darkness left in place, a large claw flew out to grab his waist, lifting him into the air. "L-Let go! This is so unfair," his voice let out, the tightness forcing grunted words. With a final gasp from Danny, the figure finally let go, a revealed face exposing itself through the dream fog as he descends..

"I'm trying to help-"

 **SLAM**

Danny jerked up, cold beads dripping down from his head. "Mister Fenton...may I have a word with you after class?" The figure ahead of him came into focus as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes, Mister Lancer staring straight down with unsurprising disbelief. The slamming sound showed it was his hand smacking the desk for his attention.

"Uhh...I guess I have no choice," He yawned.

Behind him were his two best friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson. Both attempted to gather Danny's consciousness before, but their attempts were forced down by their teacher, leaving them slumped in their seats.

"S-sorry dude, we tried!" Tucker's bright voice cracked as he said those words, Lancer looking towards the two. "Hard to try when you have him breathing over you like a hawk" he muttered, looking away.

Before any arguments began, the bell rang from the side of the room, dismissing the class. "See you all again tomorrow." Lancer looked then at Danny, still sitting in his seat with drowsy eyes.

For the next few minutes, Danny yawned non-stop, so he put his hand over to keep them quiet. He was tempted to go invisible and fly off, but of course, he'd risk his ghost side being seen.

"Come on up." Lancer urged him with his finger to come forward without looking at him.

Danny groggily stood up, shoes tapping loudly against the floor.

"Mister Fenton...do you see what this is?" His hand just happens to be holding a constant issue for Danny, a test marked with a large "F" in cherry-scented ink.

Danny groans, "Ugh, again? I thought I got that thing done by now."

Lancer laughs, a serious face appearing on his face straight after, "Haha...no. Mister Fenton, this has been the fifth test you've slept through, and you do know the consequences of this...right?" He tapped his fingers.

"Detention, a call home, maybe a risk for my future," he offered sarcastically, as if told about this multiple times before. The multiple times lectured on this situation had Danny remember the risks like the back of his hand, despite not having enough of a care to let it bother him.

"Yes, but it also means you'll get to enjoy another year with me if nothing happens, and we don't want that do we?"

A shiver goes down Danny's back, "G-good point...I'm trying though, I really am! I studied all last night too!" Danny protested.

Lancer taps a pen on his desk, debating on his argument. "If what you say is true...then I'll let it slide this time. It seems your friends were also right on you looking sick, you're sweating...profusely..." He pumped the sanitizer bottle, cleaning himself of the sweat left by Danny's test. "Do you need me to call the nurse for you?"

Danny rose from his desk, walking towards the door. "No thanks, thanks for understanding though, Mister Lancer!" He left the room, finding his friends waiting at the lockers in front of the room. Danny grabbed his dirty purple-backpack.

"Are you okay, Danny? I've never seen you that tired before," Sam noticed, concerned.

Danny was used to walking home alone as well as with his friends, they insisted walking home together would be safest for him.

"Yeah, I'm more awake now. This really blows, though. I was so sure I'd make at _least_ get a "C" on it." Danny ponders on this as they walk.

"Oh, have you guys noticed that there haven't been any ghost problems lately?" He ushered to them,

"Now that you mention it, there _has_ been a lack of ghosts lately, but what do you mean exactly?" Tucker shrugged.

He looks to Tucker, the bags under his eyes hanging ready to move out if they could.

"Well, it's really given me more time to catch up on things, you know what I mean?" Danny smirked.

"Haha, with sleeping skills like yours, it'll be fun seeing how that'll turn out," Tucker teased.

"Sleeping skills? What?" Danny's voice grew confused.

"Oh you know, you were sleeping like a baby in there," Sam answered, chuckling herself.

"What? I was sleeping?" he asked, annoyance heard in his question.

His confusion caught them by the wheels, Tucker putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Come on, man, why would you deny that? Mister Lancer tried to wake you up like 2 times."

Danny put his head in his palm as they walked, his eyes dimly glowing when he goes ghost. "Tucker, what are you saying? I remember being awake and doing the test..." He said slowly with dread.

"Danny, are...you ok?" Sam's hand reached out for him before he turned, a chilled smoke leaking from his mouth without notice.

"What are you guys trying to tell me? Did I miss something?"

His interference stops them all in place. His friends only look to him with gradually increasing concern.

"Well?"

"Danny...don't you remember? You were fast asleep the whole time..." Her words were slow, assuring he heard every word she said.

His hands showed trembling, as if his fight or flight reaction was going off within. "But...I don't remember falling asleep..." His palms slide up to his black hair, trying to process what happened before.

Sam wrapped an arm around his shoulders. "Forget about it, Danny. Maybe you are just getting sick, Lancer did say so." she tells him reassuringly.

She then sees what seemed like what they've been fighting off this whole time.

"Since when is he right about anything?...I'll kill him..." He stares down, frosty air snarling out the cracks of his mouth, his radiant eyes darkening as if corrupted through.

Sam stood petrified, unsure what to think on what he had just said.

"Danny?" Tucker raised his voice in hopes of getting his attention.

He tilts his head up, the greenness in his eyes going back to the icy blue colour they were before. "W-what?" He smacks his cheeks a few times, recollecting his location. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean that." His tone returned back to the sweeter tone from before.

Despite what they heard, Tucker only chuckled. "I think you need a day off, dude."

Danny smiles, "I think you're right, I must be losing my sense of time with how tired I am..." From there, they proceed to the Fenton household.

* * *

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Bodily Changes

It was the next morning after the stressful day Danny had before. He told both his parents he wasn't feeling well so he asked if he could stay home for the day. Much to his plea, they refused. Danny frustratingly stomped upstairs to his room and plopped himself on his bed.

"Fine, if that's how they want it, I'll go to school. But.." He sat up and sat on the side of the bed.

"If I don't feel better by tomorrow, I'll just have to skip. Because there's something weird going on. There hasn't been _any ghosts_ making trouble in the last week or so, not even Box Ghost has poked his nose and tried stick his annoying mug around."

Then an idea came to him, he decided to tell Jazz.

"She's probably busy with homework, but I know she'll hear me out, she might know something." He thought cheerfully.

He went out his bedroom door, and rubbed his eyes to get the sleep out, but stopped.

"What in the...?" He kept rubbing his face with his hand. He felt something oily on his skin.

"What is this stuff on my face?" He frowned.

He rubbed his hands together, there was some slight green substance on his palms.

"I' hardly have problems with my face or acne, even though kids like me have problems with it, but what is this?"

Not only was it oily, but it was slightly sticky. He thought it could've been light traces of ectoplasm but didn't want to put that out just yet. But that changed his mind after he brought it closer to his nose, and smelled it; it was the same scent that ectoplasm has..

"I'll just wash my face and get to Jazz after I'm done."

He went to the bathroom and hastily rinsed himself with warm water and a bottle of face soap he rarely used. He dried with a towel, which had "Fenton" stitched on and it annoyed him.

"Dad and his self-selling towels." He huffed, he looked at himself in the mirror and gasped.

He was so pale!

"I really am getting sick, and I have bags under my eyes, and Mom and Dad didn't notice?!" He fumed.

He quickly headed to Jazz's room, he needed to talk to her and get to bed quickly, because he was having trouble staying alert. He knocked on her door, and after the 3rd knock and before calling her name she quickly opened it. Her face lit up like stars.

"Danny?! I was just about to ask if you were busy, I need to show you something!" She said happily. She opened her door all the way.

"But-" Danny started but was cut off after Jazz grabbed his arm and forced him inside her bedroom.

"Okay, I need to show you if I made this right...You see, I made my own device that can detect ghosts from a 10 mile radius..."

She went on, Danny couldn't pay much attention because he wasn't just tired but tried to get her attention but she kept cutting him off. Ever since their dispute with Vlad, he let her be a part of Team Phantom and much to his enjoyment she had been thrilled ever since.

He took a deep breath.

"JAZZ!" He yelled sharply.

She stopped talking immediately, slightly startled.

"Oh what? I'm sorry, I've just been really excited and.." She paused to look at him, and her enthusiasm was replaced with concern, "Oh, what's wrong with you? Have you been sick?"

She walked closer and put her hand on his forehead.

"I don't feel any signs of a fever..hmm."

"Never mind me, there's something I really need to ask you."

"What?" She took her hand away, now full attention to him.

"Have you been able to detect any ghosts? Because so far I haven't and I haven't seen my Ghost Sense go off in over a week." He explained.

"Really? Now that you mention it I have noticed,..."

She went to her computer and rapidly typed on her keyboard, her expression firm and concentrating. Danny stood behind her chair and yawned. After 5 minutes of typing and Jazz staring at her screen, she turned around.

"Nope. No ghosts in sight. That's kinda freaky." She commented.

"Maybe they got tired of having to fight me all the time." Danny lazily suggested.

"And you, get to bed, I'll show you all this junk for another time." She said sweetly.

"Yeah.." He said tiredly. He noticed Jazz was looking at him funny.

"What?" He shrugged at her.

"Um..your face uh..." She shook her head and smiled, "It's nothing, I think I just saw things."

Danny made a face at her confused and left her room, and didn't bother to change clothes because the fatigue was so consuming. He crashed the moment he hit the bed sheets.

Jazz, after sometime thinking to herself about what Danny told her, then herself seeing he was sick, she went to her computer again and searched something up..she found what she was looking for. An article that her own parents wrote during their college years for the Science Fair entitled;

 _"Ghost Diseases and it's Effects on the Atmosphere."_

The oldest Fenton sibling did not go to bed on time like she usually did, because what she read in that very article scared her...

* * *

"Hey, ghost kid."

Danny moved uncomfortably in his sleep. He moaned at the call of his nickname.

"You need my help." A figure in the distance stood, it was dark all around in a room.

"Ugh, what is it?!" He sat up irritated, and tried to pull of the blankets that rested on himself off, only to find them not there. Instead there were chains and bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

"What the orange juice is this?!"

"Uhh...Your salvation, me trying to not have you killed; blah blah."

Danny looked up. He couldn't see clearly what he was looking at. It "floated" in the air. He adjusted his eyes, but the more he tried, the blurrier it became. It looked like someone with a black suit and white hair...

 **PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF THE GHOST ZONE REVIEW!**


	3. Cravings

"OUFFH"

Danny fell out of bed, his butt sticking upwards from over the edge.

"Ouch." He grumbled.

He thought it was a good idea to go intangible without having to drag himself off the mattress, but instead it made him fall through and land on his stomach. Pretty horrible idea and he regretted it. The nausea he felt yesterday had wormed into his nerves and made his whole body ache. He moaned. He laid there for five minutes then the memory of the dream he had moments ago rolled into his mind. He couldn't figure out what it meant or who he was talking to. He gave up thinking, it was giving him a headache and he stood up to walk to his closet to get dressed.

* * *

"Why me, of all kids?" He grumbled.

He sat at the kitchen family table, and couldn't keep down his Fruit Loops, to him they tasted like bland sawdust. He thought about having something else, but it made him not want to get up to look around. The sleepiness was gone, but now he felt like any food that he laid eyes on or that came into his mind instantly made him want to puke. He dropped his spoon in the bowl and slumped into his chair. Little did he know that Jazz was peeking her head out behind him, observing and watching, but from where she was, she couldn't get a good view of his face.

 _I can't tell yet by his psychical appearance if he has something, I could just be paranoid. But if worst comes to worst, I'll step in and help him if I have to._

Danny looked at his watch, it was 7:25 am; then he looked at his cereal..he still felt sick looking at it...but there was something that caught his attention..he stared at the green loops..as soon as he did his nausea vanished instantly...they looked so irresistibly delicious.. He picked one up and held it with two fingers, transfixed by its color...

Jazz saw this and frowned, _What's he doing? what's so interesting about a fruit loop?_

Danny stood up and went to the refrigerator, drool was seeping from his lips, and forcefully swung open the door, he bent down awkwardly looking over the contents and he muttered something almost inaudible, Jazz strained her ears to hear what he was saying...

" _More_...I want more...green, so delicious...green..."

Chills had started going down Jazz's spine, to her, his voice sounded so different, nonchalant, and higher-pitched...it didn't sound like himself.

Danny grabbed hold of the vegetables he saw in sight and held as much as he could into his arms and dropped them carelessly on the table, he picked up one piece of celery and started stuffing it into his mouth, Jazz now could see his face...his eyes were not the baby blue she knew her whole life, but a frightening blood red! She moved from her peeking spot and put her hand over her mouth trying to not yelp from fright and leaned against the wall...

 _What do I do? There's something really wrong with him! If I stop him now I could be risking my own safety and maybe everyone else's.._

"Oh crud! I'm going to be late!"

She peeked out again, Danny was stuffing his books into his dirty purple back-pack. He then looked at the table in surprised gesture..

"What? Where'd all this come from?" He shook his head. "No time, I gotta get going!" He said, flustered.

Jazz heard him coming her way, she quickly and swiftly hid behind the couch in the living room, she heard the shuffling of his shoes and the opening of the front door, then he slammed it shut, gone. She replayed the odd and disturbing behavior he displayed in the kitchen...

"After he stopped eating, his eyes turned blue again..does that mean the cravings stopped and he's better..?"

She decided to wait again before taking any action, despite what she saw, she needed to fully confirm if he was possessed and wait it out, and she knew the risks, if she waited too long it could be too late before Danny did something terrible..


	4. Mania

Sam and Tucker watched Danny nervously as he stuffed himself with more vegetables than Sam ever eats within a week. They would glance at him every now and then and go back to eating their own lunches.

Finally Tucker got the courage to ask.

"Hey, Danny. How are you feeling?"

"Hm? Oh I'm fine. My nausea has gone down a bit but not completely better yet." Danny told him with his mouth full.

"I don't see you eat vegetables that often, did you decide to go on a diet?" Sam asked curious, For her it was interesting to see he was eating something different and wondered if she could have a vegetarian partner. _I can only hope_

"Uh, not really, just feel like eating them today." He said happily. For a few seconds his eyes flashed red.

Tucker flinched at the sudden change and almost dropped his sandwich.

"Danny? what's with your eyes?" Sam asked, really nervous.

"What? my eyes? I-"

Danny cut off his sentence and put down his fork. His face changed from confusion to an angry glare. He was looking at something.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Tucker asked, shaking his shoulder.

"Um, earth to Danny?" Sam waved her hand in front of his face, but he didn't react to it.

Danny was transfixed on someone. The one person who caused him nothing but humiliation and stress.

Dash Baxter.

Danny watched Dash picking on some other kids this time. He waved one of their lunches from out of their ability to reach and teased them. The girl frantically tried to grab it, but he kept pushing her away.

 _That does it ._ Danny growled in his mind.

He stood up, and pushed away his plate so violently, causing it to fall off the table. Sam and Tucker jumped from the unexpected action, they watched Danny walk around them and follow Dash, who was leaving the cafeteria.

For a few seconds they sat in shock of what happened. He had completely ignored their attention and that wasn't like him, unless he was too focused in trying to get the popular kids approval, then yes he would not look them in the eyes.

"What was that? I've never seen him so mad like that before." Tucker said alarmed. Sam grabbed the collar of his shirt.

"Let's follow him. Something 's not right Tucker, his eyes were turning red." She said, glancing at the entry doors.

"What? Alright, lead the way." He pointed his hand flat and forward.

"Hey, pond scum."

Danny reached to Dash, immediately the school bully turned and reacted to his insult. And instead of doing a snarky retort, Dash flinched at his sickly appearance. Before him was not the usual weak, and useless teen he'd always pick on, but a ghastly looking kid with bags under his eyes and the most enraged glare Danny was giving him, Dash also noticed his skin was paler, with a tint of a green. But he played it cool and ignored the dirty look Danny set at him.

"Yeah, what do you want, Fenturd?"

"Give back that girl's food, or you're dead." Danny hissed, he cracked his fingers loudly, it echoed ever so slightly into the hallway.

"HA! why would I? she's got cookies in there, and they're mine." Dash pointed at the brown bag, and shaking it.

Danny blinked.

"How did I get here?" Danny said worriedly, and holding his hands together nervously.

"Huh? You dumb? Just a minute ago you said I'd be dead if I didn't-"

Danny craned his neck at him, "You know _exactly_..what I said. GOOD for you!" His eyes morphed red, and wore something between an angry and amused expression on his lips.

"Uh, dude. You seriously okay?" Dash faltered, he was now getting weary.

"What? I've never been more better!" Danny laughed, and shrugged. It was not normal. It was insane and uncompassionate.

He hunched his body forwards and bent his knees, "I'll start with you, useless human filth."

Dash got the warning. He knew right away something was wrong, he kept seeing his eyes go from blue, to red, to green. He tried to run.

But Danny beat him before he could react and roughly grabbed his jacket and swung him in circle then let go, he was flung 30 feet away and landed on the Janitors mop bucket and supplies.

Dash screamed, bleeding and ran. He left his prized possession behind, the only thing un-damaged. The girl's lunch laid on the floor.

"DANNY!"

The two best friends were in hiding and watched as the scene had unfolded before them, terrified and they went to Danny's side.

"Why did you do that to him, Danny!?" Sam said, nearly crying.

"He's a jerk, but you didn't need to almost kill him!" Tucker exclaimed

Danny shook his head and blinked several times. "What..what happened?! I was talking to Dash, then..I was in the cafeteria..then I'm here..."

Danny fell on his knees with his hands cupped to his face. "I-what..there's something wrong guys.." He let out a deep exhale of breath.

Sam also got on her knees and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, trying to comfort him.

"Guys, can you walk with me? I...need to go home..see what's wrong and maybe get Jazz to help." Danny pleaded.

Sam smiled. "Of course! We're here to help."

Danny then turned into a cruel frown. "Oh, a girl like you wants to help me get better? You're weak and I should kill you."

Sam jumped and stood up, horrified. That wasn't Danny. This wasn't the person she knew. His face and eyes were too cold and heartless

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Danny asked, the scowl from moments ago vanished.

"You..you don't remember?" Tucker and Sam said at once.

Danny bent his head fearfully and shamefully. Sam looked at the mess Dash made, and saw the brown paper bag. She went to it and picked it up.

"Before we go, I'm gonna give this back to that girl. At least you did one thing right." She forced a smile.

Danny's words he said to her clung to her mind like scraping razors against the skin. She knew he probably didn't mean it. But it still hurt.

* * *

"Tsk tsk. At this rate he's screwed if he doesn't do anything." Said the presence within his dream from earlier that previous night.

"Not only will he not exist anymore, but I will be just as dangerous."


	5. Threaten

An hour after Danny almost injured Dash, all three teens made it to the Fenton house. Jack and Maddie of course asked why Danny wasn't at school.

"He's really he asked us to bring him home." Sam explained, and of course leaving out the details of his odd behavior and almost killing Dash.

"He told us before. But I didn't realize he was this sick." Maddie said regretfully. She put her hand on her sons forehead. He really did have a low fever.

Jack only listened while he munched on some fudge. Danny saw this and swallowed down the ball of acid that nearly discharged from his throat. The sight of food was making him feel worse and worse by the minute.

"Well, I suppose...Go ahead and go to your room to rest sweety. I'll call Mr. Lancer and see if he'll excuse you from school tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." Danny said gratefully.

Jazz already was home since she only had morning classes. She was a senior so lucky for her. She overheard her family talking and met the trio upstairs.

"You're still not better? Something is up."

Danny gave in. "Yeah. Jazz, something's really wrong with me and I don't know what it is." He shrugged weakly.

"Let's all go talk about it in your room. There's something I need to tell you." Jazz said.

After half an hour, Jazz went into details about Danny's reaction to his breakfast earlier in the day and the sudden craving for vegetables. Danny could do nothing but gape at her in shock.

"I did all that? But I don't remember it." Danny shrugged helplessly.

"You don't?" Jazz said surprised.

"There's a lot he doesn't remember today. He almost gave Dash a beating after the jerk stole someone's lunch." Sam added.

"He what!?" Jazz snapped her head at the Goth.

"Jazz, about my eyes. I don't feel them change. What happens after they do?" Danny asked worriedly.

"They go from red to normal. And they look a lot like some of the other ghosts eyes." She told him.

"Oh...no..no.." Danny's voiced trembled and he put his hand in his face.

"There's only one person who might be responsible. Freakshow."

"Freakshow? The former host of Circus Gothica?" Jazz implied.

"Yeah. He made me do some really messed up things. Made me into someone evil." He whimpered.

"But he's in prison, how can he control you from such a distance?" Said Tucker, doubtful.

"Well we shouldn't rule out the possibility. But when he controlled Danny he never showed symptoms while Freakshow had him under his command." Sam pointed out.

"Danny, you never told me this happened to you, why?" Jazz asked.

"I didn't want to scare you. Plus, it just make you a worry wart."

"Ah, you're right." Jazz admitted.

"I have an idea, Danny, relax for a minute, and Jazz, do you have any equipment we can use to find out what he has?" Sam asked.

Jazz thought about it for a moment.

"I can take a sample of his blood and see if I find something." She replied.

"Great," Danny rolled his eyes, "Needles."

"You are correct, get over it." Jazz retorted. "But I'll have to sneak in the lab to grab a syringe."

"Yeah be careful." Tucker thumbed her up.

Danny laid in bed, Sam and Tucker waited in Jazz's room while she went to get what she needed.

She came back and gently woke her little brother.

"It's time." She told him.

Danny groaned and sat up and held out his arm. Jazz dipped the cotton ball into hypodermic liquid then rubbed it above his forearm. Sam and Tucker watched, since they had nothing to do.

"Okay, if this makes you sick, look away." She warned, and started to pinpoint a nerve under the skin.

"I'll be fine." Danny grinned.

Blood started to be extracted, and immediately, Jazz saw there were bits of green liquid mixed with the red. And black matter.

"That can't be right, there really is something up with your body."

"What is it?" Sam walked over, curious and gasped.

"I'm worried too. I hope it's not contagious." Danny said worried.

"All done. I'm going to keep this, then while mom and dad are asleep, I'll look into a microscope."

Jazz was about to stand up, when Danny suddenly grabbed her wrist, and started to squeeze and twist. It made his sister yelp in surprise.

"Ow! Danny! What are you doing!?" Jazz said angrily. She tugged and tried to pry his hand off. She kept the blood sample away, because he tried to grab it back from her, he remained silent and his hair covered his eyes and he growled at her like dog being threatened and grit his teeth.

"Danny, stop it!" Tucker and Sam shouted at once, they went to the scene and tried to pry his hand off her wrist themselves, but it wasn't working, his hand was relentless and they struggled to open his fingers.

Suddenly his grip loosened and he fell back onto his pillow, and started to snore softly.

"Did he go back to sleep?" Tucker wondered, out of breath, he was panicked and a little freaked out.

"I think so." Jazz replied shakily.

She picked up the sample and checked to see if it was okay, and it was, however her wrist was throbbing. The three of them went to the bathroom to see if it was broken, luckily it wasn't, but severely bruised and stated to turn a reddish tint.

"Why'd he do that?" Jazz asked confused. She ran warm water from the faucet to soothe it.

"We should've warned you beforehand Jazz. I'm really sorry. But Danny just goes and attacks people for no reason." Sam explained.

"It's okay. There's nothing Danny would do to hurt me on purpose." She smiled with gratitude.

"But last time he did it, he got angry at Dash because he stole someone's lunch." Tucker told her, "What was the reason this time, though?"

"You think it happens when something makes him mad?" Sam suggested.

"I didn't say that, but it's a good guess." Tucker said.

"He did complain about the needles, then tried to take his blood sample away. Think it's a connection?" Jazz said, massaging her wrist,

"Also guys, me and Danny have both noticed there's been a lack of ghosts, they haven't been causing the usual ruckus like they usually do, and it's been more than a week.."

Her eyes widened then looked at them,

"Do you think they know something we don't?"

The three only stood and wondered.

"Um, I do remember this, Box Ghost last week was going to pick a fight with Danny, but he freaked out and flew off saying "BEWARE! SICKNESS! SICKNESS!"

Sam badly imitated his voice and held her arms up like ghosts do with a fake frightened expression.

Tucker snickered. Sam made an angry face at him.

"Hey! This is serious!" She folded her arms.

"Sickness? Did he sense that Danny was already sick and didn't want to spread infection?" Jazz wondered.

"It could be, so far it makes the most sense, maybe they know, even know right now that he's sick and are staying away?" Tucker stopped laughing and his attention came back.

Jazz sighed. She held up the sample.

"Let's put it on hold for now, I will look tonight in the lab and see if I find anything."

* * *

Midnight.

Jazz just heard one of her parents shut the door of their bedroom. Danny was still asleep. The coast was clear. She snuck down the stairs quietly, then to the kitchen then to the staircase to the lab. She turned on the lights and made sure to disarm any alarms that could awaken the sleeping family. She heard the faint and distinct humming of the machinery. It was loud from upstairs so, she could use that to her advantage and will muffle any unwanted noise she could make by accident.

She spotted the microscope sitting on the table in the corner and turned it on. She pulled a chair then held the blood sample. Next she prepared the slides under the light of the scope, and before anything else, lightly poured the liquid that spreads the cells in blood itself to make it clearer to see.

"What could I be looking for exactly? if he has some unknown disease, I can't tell what it looks like."

After a minute or two adjusting the blurriness the blood became clear to see. It looked like nothing out of the ordinary, just the usual red and white blood cells. But then she could see some of the platelets, they had little bits of green, glitter -like particles. But they didn't look harmful. Platelets are what help the body clot an injury from minor cuts.

"These must be what helps him heal faster. So these are clear of the cause." She smiled.

She wondered then if she would need another sample to double check. After an hour trying everything else, she yawned. She rubbed the gauze covering her wrist. Then turned off the microscope. She cleaned everything up and made sure her parents wouldn't find anything out of place and took the sample with her upstairs. She changed into her PJ's and put the sample into her nightstand's drawer then pulled the covers over herself and closed her eyes.

She opened them again.

Danny was sitting on his legs on the bed on top of her.

She jumped and screamed. But couldn't move. Danny then put his hands around her neck and began to deplete precious air from her lungs. Her eyes started to water from sheer fear and shock, and pleaded her brother to stop, but he didn't hear it. His eyes were different than before, the sclera was completely green, and irises were the unforgiving blood red.

 **"You wont...get rid of me that easily."** Danny hissed viciously at her, green saliva started to seep from his mouth and on the sheets.

"No..." She choked and screamed in terror.

"Jazz?!" Jazz!" A frightened younger brother shook her shoulders.

Jazz stopped, then panted uncontrollably and fell from her chair. Wait! Chair?! She looked around and she was not in her bedroom, but the lab again.

"Jazz, what happened? I came down here to check on you, and I found you asleep and you started screaming." He said to her, deeply concerned.

Jazz looked into Danny's eyes. They were a pale blue. Still sick, but normal. He'd dropped a blanket he had wrapped around himself to keep warm and it laid further on the floor away from them.

"I had a nightmare, Danny. That I was dying and you were trying to kill me." She stammered.

After she said this, Danny snapped upright and his eyes shrunk from shock. His arms turned intangible. He looked at them, why were they going intangible? then he realized, he was afraid, afraid of possibly choking her right here and now.

"Danny. You told me awhile back that when part of you goes invisible or intangible, it means your feelings are synchronized. You're scared of hurting me?"

He turned them back to solid flesh again. He didn't say anything but gave her a guilty and sad face.

She stood up and gave him a tightly, much needed hug.

"We'll be okay. I'm not scared of you. I don't know what that awful dream meant, but we'll get answers even if we die trying, alright?"

She let go and his face was slightly more relaxed.

"Did you find anything?" He asked.

"Nothing. And what's weird is that after I looked, I went upstairs and took your blood with me. But after the dream ended, I'm back in the lab."

She looked around and frowned.

"Someone...something...brought me back here...I'm not crazy, I'm going to find out why."


	6. Possession

**It's about to get dark, bewaaaare, lol**

* * *

Both Jazz and Danny for the rest of the day had laid back and didn't do much, except Danny watching to see if his symptoms changed, in which they didn't budge. He still couldn't eat normally and the sight of food still made him more than sick than he was already feeling. Jazz rested up as well and tried to keep her mind busy by poking at her homework, but it did little to help. She even wondered if she was infected, so tried to keep her distance from her brother even though he needed her, but was still there in case any changes occurred. It started to feel awkward after awhile.

It was 4 p.m.. Sam and Tucker had come over to hear the news and talk about what Jazz discovered the night before. They all gathered around in Danny's bedroom, took seats and listened. What they heard scared them and made them uneasy.

"It was really scary. It's like I remember it, clear as glass; I went to my room to sleep, then.." Jazz gulped, "This person who took on Danny's appearance, tried to kill me, then I woke up and was back in the lab somehow."

"And I swore and told her, I was asleep when that all happened." Danny exclaimed.

"Jeez. That's some really freaky stuff." Tucker shivered.

"Jazz, this."thing" said something to you. What did it say again?" Sam asked, tightening her fists.

'"You won't get rid of me that easily.'" Jazz cleared her voice and told her.

"What could it mean? It sounded like a threat, or it felt threatened." Sam said, thinking.

"What if that's the case? What if this guy is still around, hiding and waiting to attack?" Danny sat up straighter, his face firm.

"Oh no, if it did, wouldn't it mean that Jazz is infected, too?" Tucker pointed at her, nervous.

"I'm fine actually. I don't feel sick." Jazz said reassuringly.

"You don't know yet for sure." Danny stated, "What if you have something worse than I do?"

"I just-I don't know." Jazz sighed in defeat, and put her hands on her face.

"I think it's time, that I tell you what I found out the other night. It might be important." Jazz took her hands off her face, "I found an old article that mom and dad wrote while they were in college. About ghost illnesses."

"You what?" The three friends said at once.

"What did it say, Jazz?" Danny was eager to know.

"Well, there's multiple kinds of sicknesses, some are harmless, and some..are really contagious and fatal." She said in a weary voice.

She took a deep breath. "The ones that are not deadly, is just like any other flu or cold, like what humans can contract and they go away on their own..."

She put her index finger on her temple, thinking.

"Then there's one or two..that can make a ghost aggressive and increase their appetite.."

She looked into each of their eyes and let the words slip to her lips; "It's called..Ghost Hunger."

The trio looked at each other nervously, Danny bent downwards and sighed and put his hands on his hair, trying to stay calm.

"That has to be it, Jazz. It's gotta be. I get these sudden urges to fight someone, my memory goes dark after I get mad, and I've eaten nothing but vegetables and not real food. Anything that's green, I just get attracted to it."

"That does sound like a match to me." Sam said.

"So what do we do now? did your parents say anything about a cure?" Tucker asked, now he was fearful for his best friends life. He had to help.

"So far, nothing. And I think, to make sure what he has is accurate, I'll need another blood sample." Jazz told him.

"Then do it." Danny said, taking his hand off his face. "I wanna fight this stupid disease, and I don't want to hurt anyone in the process. I already hurt Jazz, including Dash. I'm not going to become like _him_."

They all glanced at each other.

"Are you talking about Vlad?" Sam asked.

"You know exactly who I mean." Danny made a glare at her, which startled Sam a bit.

But she got the hint. She closed her eyes and frowned a sad face.

"Alright, I'll get prepared. But Sam, Tuck..I'm going to need you to restrain him." She pointed at the two of them.

"I- what?!" Danny said, shocked.

"Do you mean hold him down, while you get the blood?" said Tucker.

"Yes." Jazz replied, standing up.

"You don't have to do that, I'll be sure I won't try to hurt you." Danny pleaded.

Jazz made a sympathetic face and put her bandaged hand on his shoulder,

"I know you will. But it's for everyone's safety as well as yours."

Danny was quiet for a moment and glanced away. This face, Jazz remembered it, was the same one when he was unsure if he could really trust her, during when Spectra kept tormenting and made him miserable a long time ago.

"Trust me on this."

"Alright."

A few minutes later they successfully drawn out his blood, Danny's arms and legs were pinned down while Jazz did the job. Now she was in the lab again...and came back.

"The blood was different this time. There was a mixture of normal cells, and ectoplasm, but it was much, much more dark, it wasn't the normal green."

All three of them could only gape in shock.

"This stuff is getting worse by the minute, we need to figure out something, and fast." Jazz sat next to Danny.

"Now that you say that, I'm starting to feel worse again." Danny breathed, he started to sweat. He couldn't stand up straight any longer.

Jazz put her hand on his forehead, it was really warm.

"Sam, run to the kitchen and get a cold wet towel." She ordered.

The goth nodded and did as she was told.

"And- Oh no! Danny!" Jazz reacted in time to catch her brother from falling and hitting his head. He had lost all control of his limbs and balance.

"Tuck, help me get him to his room." Jazz pleaded.

The two of them carefully and hurried up the staircase and and put him on his bed.

"Jazz, am I going to die?" Danny said weakly, he was having trouble keeping his eyes open, his heart was racing, and felt a horrible pain in his head and stomach.

Was this the end for him? the end for Danny Phantom?

"Don't be silly, just try to relax." Jazz told him, trying to be strong.

Danny started to not only sweat profusely, but was sweating green liquid. Danny opened his eyes, and it startled Jazz and Tuck. His eyes were changing, from green to blue, from red to green. During it all the both of them feared he may start to attack them, but he didn't and just continued to be still and moan in pain.

"Danny, stay with us! Don't go to sleep, no matter what!" Tucker cried.

"It" smiled evilly, from the depths of his core.

 _"So close"_

His DNA, deep into the contents of his entire being, was being overtaken, the infected blood started to erode its encoding, making it inflamed, no longer blue and lavender, but a red and black.

Danny opened his eyes once more, now they were a dead, dull blue.

"I'm sorry, guys..."

His hand went limp in his sisters palm.

"DANNY!" She cried and burst into tears. She checked for a pulse, it was not moving.

Sam came in the room, and dropped the delivered towel on the floor and went to his side.

"Danny?! Please, wake up! If you're joking I am so gonna kill you!" Sam cried.

Tucker put his hands on her back, holding back his own tears.

"He's...hes.." He couldn't say it.

For two minutes they did nothing but sit and cry.

 **"Run...it's coming."**

Danny winced in pain, and opened his eyes once more. They were red, and the sclera was neon green. The pupils were also red making them have an evil, gleaming light.

"Danny?" Jazz said.

Danny sat up, his face emotionless at first, then..he smiled. Jazz watched as two sharp fangs started to grow, the corners of his lips went almost from ear to ear. His nails, started to grow long.

"Why yes, what's the matter, big sister? Aren't you relieved to see me?" he said in a mocking tone, and cracked his neck in a abnormal position.

Sam and Tucker had already backed away, they knew something was horribly wrong

Danny jerked his head up, still smiling, immediately as he did, an invisible force they all couldn't see, pushed them to fall on their backs and thrown against the walls. It caused a strange gust of wind to blow in the bedroom.

"AHH!" they all yelped at once, and put their eyes on the sick teenager.

"Foolish, weak humans." He hissed happily.

He floated upwards, stretching his arms out-ways, and two bright rings appeared and he transformed into his ghost self

"Finally. It's mine. All mine! this body.." He cackled with laughter and looked at his hands.

Jazz's eyes darted to a Fenton Thermos on the desk, she could use it to trap him in it. She crawled to it, hoping Danny wouldn't see her, but he did. He frowned and by an invisible force took the Thermos away and was now in his hand.

"You won't get rid of me that easily." Danny bared his new fangs at her, and squeezed the Thermos crinkling and damaging it like a soda can. It fell to the floor with a loud clunk.

Jazz's eyes widened by his words.

"It's..it's you! You're the one who tried to-"

"You are correct, sister, it was I gave you the warning last night." Danny put his hand on his chest, eyes glowing in delight. Bright, red swirls moved in his irises.

He flew to her, she tried to scoot away, but couldn't get very far. What could she do to defend herself against a crazy ghost?

"Please Jazz." Danny's voice, it went to a sweet, familiar tone, the one she always knew he used when he talked to her,

Jazz stared into her brother's eyes, they were a frightening red, but full of admiration, and no longer insane, but gentle

"I'm alive, and not only that, but new and improved! I feel so much better, and after all, didn't I promise to not hurt you?"

He made a playful smug at her, was about to put his white- gloved hand on her cheek, but she swatted it away. She glared at him angrily.

"You're not my brother. You've made no promises. Danny did. Let him go now!" She demanded.

He only started at her, then yawned and wore a bored and disappointed face.

"Tsk, tsk, can't, it's too late for that sister. I am your brother, what are talking about?" He mocked at her.

Behind him, Sam and Tucker had snuck quietly to grab whatever they could find to hit him with, they had chairs in their hands and tried to thrust them, but he only went intangible, and pushed them away.

"Now to finish the job. Let me show you how much I love you." He said sweetly.

He grabbed her bandaged wrist. He squeezed. So hard that she screamed in pain. The bone broke. She screamed louder.

"JAZZ!" the two friends cried.

Jazz cried, tears flowed down her face, she shut her eyes tightly.

"Come on now, it can't hurt that badly! what a little baby!" He laughed his cruel laugh, and he let go. The sight was so hilarious and fascinating, seeing a human writhe in pain like this..

"Ack-!" He made a choking sound.

"Stop..it...how dare you do that to Jazz..." He croaked.

"NoooOOo" The voice of the intruder started to quiet and weaken.

His eyes turned green, then he looked down, and gasped at the broken limb of his sister, he gazed at his hands in horror.

"No! Noooo!"

Danny held his head and shook it. He went intangible, and flew up to the ceiling and was gone.

"Hmph."

The evil within him had taken over again, frowning, eyes back to red. He was disappointed. Now flying at high speeds, it made his ghost tail appear.

"I'll be back for them. As for you, wretched half-ghost, it's only just begun."

* * *

He kicked a chair. It clattered loudly to the floor.

"Dammit." The figure in darkness cursed in defeat. He could barely feel Danny's aura lingering. He knew he was fighting to hang on, and just in time was able to snap back into his senses moments ago before he did something even worse than he did already. Now more than ever "he" the person alone in this dark void was at risk of being able to stop the force that had taken over their bodies.

"I can't risk fusion like that time, not again."

His eyes glowed intensely and brightly in the darkness.


	7. Aftermath

It had been a day since Danny flew off and injured Jazz; not to mention leaving a huge mess in the bedroom. It was a good thing on Jazz's part that she knew how to bandage herself up. Despite the pain from her broken arm, she was still alert, and determined to find her sick brother. It was extremely hard, but as for Sam and Tucker, they went to school without their best friend, and kept the fact that Danny had hurt her a secret. As well as that, they made sure they told anyone who asked that he was at home still in bed.

The both of them were worried so they once again came to visit her. They could see she was hiding the pain. Two different pain killers sat on her nightstand. They sat in tense silence, unsure of what to say to each other at this point. That was until Jazz felt she was obliged to speak up. The silence was almost deafening.

"I'm alright, guys. I know it looks horrible, but I'll be fine." she told them, with a tired and weak expression.

"You don't look like you've slept at all…" Tucker wondered, with a concerned look plastered on his face. "Have you?"

"Not a whole lot, but I plan to. Though, we do need to figure out what do to next-" she was cut off.

"How?" Sam finally snapped, "You saw what happened… How are we supposed cure someone with Ghost Hunger?" Her composure was a mixture of anger and signs that she was slowly drifting into hopelessness.

Jazz's face fell. She knew she didn't have an answer. Now she felt helpless; she hated feeling helpless.

"Danny is out there… All alone… Scared. He's lost his mind, who knows if temporarily or permanently." Sam gestured outward with her hand.

Jazz couldn't hold it in anymore. Tears started to spill down her face, as well as regret. She started sobbing, "I'll admit it. It's my fault… I should've done something sooner for him… If I had, he wouldn't have ended up this way." she sniffed loudly. "The other day when I saw him act up in the kitchen… I should've stepped in and did some tests straight away."

She brought her unbroken arm on her face and rubbed it, trying to dry her tears.

"Jazz..." Tucker got up and sat next to her,

"It's alright. You did the best you could, and you're only human, not someone strong like Danny is. We've all got our limits. Sam and I can already see you're trying to hold back all the pain in your arm." He smiled gently and looked pointedly at her arm, then back at her. "I'm sure there's something we can do, don't glitch out on us just yet." he gave her a hearty thumbs up and a reassuring smile.

This was a new side of the tech geek she rarely saw. And she realized that underneath, he was an extremely understanding person despite the fact that he could be loud and obnoxious at times. This, she suspected, was why he and her brother had been friends for so long. Danny did tell her about the time Tucker became jealous and wanted to rid of Danny because of his powers, but in the end, they made up just fine.

"Ow! Hey!" Tucker rubbed the back of his head.

Sam had smacked him; she sat there with a grin on her face.

"Come on, this is no time for flirting."She teased.

"What? I wasn't flirting!" he protested, "I was trying-"

"I know, I know…" Sam giggled, then looked at Jazz. "I'm sorry for being so hard on you… We're both worried for Danny… Let's just figure out a plan."

Jazz suddenly felt at ease. She realized they weren't blaming her for anything… She was just blaming herself. She could see they were trying to give her support, and weren't angry with her. She hated failure just as much as Danny did, minus him not caring about his grades. She caught up on the trait of her brother over time: she didn't want anyone to be let down… And she wasn't going to let that happen any time soon.

"Do you really trust me? It's still my fault that we're in this position in the first place, after all." Jazz shrugged, doubtful.

"We do, just as much as we trust Danny." Sam smiled brightly at her.

"Thank you." The elder sibling beamed at her, the urge to cry was slowly dissipating.

Suddenly, an earsplitting " _Boom_!" shook the walls. They all screamed. Sam put her index finger to her lips, and the trio became quiet, listening intently.

"It might just be from the laboratory…" Jazz suggested, "Mom and Dad are probably doing something weird down there."

"No, I know that sound!" Tucker said, his eyes widened in familiarization and panic.

A louder "Boom" fell on their ears. It was definitely much closer to them.

"Guys, get down and duck!" Tucker screamed, and the girls threw themselves on the floor and wrapped their arms around each other. Just like that, the wall exploded to the left of them, making part of the ceiling cave in as well. Dust and debris made the air foggy and hard to see, much less see who the intruder was.

"Only one weapon can make that type of b-" he coughed, "Bang… And e-explosion." Tucker said, coughing up dust.

"Whelps... Pleasure to be acquainted with you once again."

It was Skulker. His green flaming hair was now visible, as well as the robot body. He floated in mid-air with the usual scowl on his steel face. He floated into the battered room and adorned a disgusted disposition towards the three.

"I have a message for you and the Ghost Boy." He said dully.

The three of them stood up, luckily uninjured, glaring at him.

"For Danny? He's not here, he's-" Sam defended, getting closer.

"Sick? I know, and so does Plasmius, my master." He grumbled.

The three gasped.

"You knew? And Vlad?!" Jazz stared at the mechanical ghost in shock, her mouth on the floor.

"The whelp is sick, so naturally, all the ghosts in this sad town have avoided any contact. It's our instinct." He explained, confused and annoyed having to explain to a being lower in caliber than himself.

"So we guessed right… That explains the Box Ghost's behavior and the lack of everyone else..." Tucker said, wiping dust off his hat.

"So what does that make us? You wanna fight?" Sam held her fists up in intimidation.

"Please, goodness, no. Here's what Plasmius said to me: 'Search for Daniel, he has a contagious disease that will unleash a great evil. When you've found him, bring him to me, and I will deal with the problem.' "

"But why would Vlad want him?" Jazz looked at the other two.

"I could care less of why he wants me to find him, but it certainly gives me a good excuse to hunt him down." Skulker grinned in delight, his crooked teeth giving him a somewhat menacing demeanor, "And now I'm off."

And with a blast of heat and choking smoke, he was gone. The three stood in silence for a few seconds, glaring at the spot Skulker had previously been in earnest. Jazz ambled over the mountain of debris to the astonishingly undamaged closet, and grabbed a suitcase that belonged to her brother.

"I think I know where to go next… It's time to ask the Fruitloop a few questions…"

"I think I see where you're going with this…" Sam said, having furrowed her eyebrows in thought, "But shouldn't we follow Skulker?"

"He might have a better chance of finding Danny than us, since he boasts all the time about being _such_ a great hunter." Jazz winked at the two, "We'll take my car. Meet me back here in two hours, okay?"


	8. Consume

Outside of Amity Park...

Danny lay on the dirt ground, face down. His body was extremely sore, and still hot from his fever. A gentle breeze blew against his hair, back, and shoulders, but it made him shiver and cold.

"Where am I?" He croaked.

He tested his fingers, and hoped nothing was broken, then his feet and wiggled his toes, he could feel his shoes were on them. He was his normal human self. He moved his arms to start supporting his upper body, then on his palms and sat on his legs. He looked around. A few miles ahead, was a desert and the Rocky Mountains. This, made him forget the horrible events that took place not long ago, and temporarily putting aside that he was sick with a terrible illness. His mind was hazy, but alert enough to gaze at the sight before him. All that peace was wrecked aside...

He could hear his sister screaming in his head.

"DANNY STOP, IT HURTS, WHY? Why are you hurting me?!"

His head pounded from her begging, and the massive headache returned.

"Jazz!" Tears started to stream down his face.

"Ah, nothing feels better than brother-sister bonding, huh?"

He looked up.

A copy of himself, in his Phantom form. He stood with a sassy posture and smug, cracking his knuckles.

"Am I right?" He winked.

"YOU!" Danny growled, he stood up and tried to take him down to the ground, but only landed on flat on his chest, nothing there.

"Why are you so fussy?"

He turned around as he sat, gritting his teeth at the entity.

"I'm only chatting with you, I don't want to fight." He held his palms up.

"You've done nothing but cause everyone I care about but pain. You can hurt me, break me, taunt me, but for goodness sakes, don't touch them." Danny pointed, now fully standing.

"I can do..whatever I want to."

Danny's lips moved on their own, eyes growing a scary green.

"I don't even exist, but only inside you. Even though I'm sort of a ghost like you, I can't be seen, that's why I need you. To have fun." He giggled.

"Get...OUT of me!" Danny grunted.

He turned his arms intangible, and reached inside of his abdomen, trying to find and pull out this invader from himself, but felt nothing, at least like this he wouldn't inflict damage onto his vital organs.

"Hahahaha! Try as much as you want, but you're only wasting your energy." It laughed.

Danny gave up, his arms back to normal, and panted in defeat.

"Hey,"

He looked where this Phantom was, his back facing away from him,

He snapped his fingers,

"Why don't you go in one of those abandoned houses over there? I'm pretty sure your "family" doesn't want to see you again." He said cheerfully and pointed.

Danny was getting cold and started to shiver more and more, since he was in a higher altitude.

"Don't spout nonsense, they'll find me."

Other Phantom tilted his head at him.

"We'll see about that."

Danny was reluctant, he refused to follow orders from his enemies. It could've been some trap. But what was he to do at this point, and cold standing in the middle of a desert? Was this thing actually concerned for him? Staying inside a rundown house doesn't sound too bad at the moment.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he looked at the houses, but evil Phantom was nowhere in sight, most likely watching Danny from the inside out. He wasn't sure. He spent a good hour finding one that didn't have broken windows or a hinged door, until he found what he was looking for, and went inside. It was decent. It was still cold, but not as much as being outside was. He guessed to be about 20 degrees warmer. He didn't care if there were rodents or cockroaches scurrying around the place, his situation was much dire. He spotted an old couch and sat on it. He plopped himself on the cushions and fell asleep.

He woke up to the sound of his stomach growling madly.

"Ah, hungry?" The copy Phantom was resting his arms on the other side of the couch on the arm rest.

Danny rubbed his stomach.

"What's it to you?" He spat, glaring at him.

"Hmph." Copy Phantom made a loud, sharp whistle from his bottom lip.

Danny watched cautiously, waiting for him to reveal what he was up to. Nothing happened at first. Then something was thumping against the floors close by him. He looked over the couch, and instantly his stomach demanded to consume what he was seeing; a glowing, green small rabbit. It moved its head, confused, looking for the place of the whistle that called to it.

"Eat up." Phantom smiled at him.

Danny wasn't aware of the bodily changes taking shape, his eyes fiery red again, his nails extended into bear- like claws and his canines growing, he drooled.

 _Finally, a meal for me to take, looks so delicious..._

Danny lazily stared at the clueless ghost rabbit, not aware of his presence quite yet.

"This is for your own good, it's what all ghosts are supposed to do...or at least when they are starving from desperation." Phantom stood behind him, one gloved hand on Danny's bicep, the other on his head, gently rubbing him.

He couldn't bear to wait any longer, or he was about to go mad!

Danny jumped on his legs and hands, and ran at the rabbit, saliva flying in the air. He ran like a wild dog instead of a normal person would. The rabbit saw him and instinctively ran for its life. The teen followed where ever it went, under the floor-boards, knocking over old furniture, up a stair case. Danny realized he could smell it, and used it to his advantage to track it down if it hid from him. He was no longer a human, now partially a ghost in a human shell, he didn't even remember he was Danny. Maybe not even a ghost anymore; but something else entirely. While still focusing on the prey, he was in a dream-like state, only hunger was driving him, controlling him. As if something was auto-piloting his brain while he dazed off, not feeling the movements of himself running. Now he could catch up to the rabbit's speed, and grabbed it's hind-leg, it cried in shock.

The rabbit tried biting his hand, but he didn't feel it, he was numb all over. He only cared about consuming it's life force to make his hunger fade. The poor thing in his grip cried and cried, its little red and beady eyes pleading with the half-ghost's red eyes back at him.

Phantom went into his body.

Danny shook his head, and looked down. He cried in shock, and attempted to free the animal, but his hand wouldn't obey him. He tried again to loosen his fingers, but they refused.

"Go on, bon appetite." Phantom cooed in his thoughts.

"No! This is crazy, this isn't right, let me let it go!" Danny screamed.

"Sorry. Can't. We're both starving. And listen to me well-"

"Shut up!" He screeched.

Suddenly it went dark, the house he was in, the walls vanished. He looked around wildy, the rabbit gone.

Phantom appeared, and grabbed his face and jaw to his. His eyes stared down into his being, frozen.

"Listen to me, and listen good;" He hissed, "This is what will become of you. There is.. no other way. You and I, will die if you don't eat. From the very beginning since you've become a ghost, this is what you were truly destined to be, something to only eat, grow, and destroy. There'll only be so little you can do about it. The further you are this way, the more your body and I, will be one and the same. Forever. And you will cease to exist." He smiled, his eyes gleamed an evil light.

Now Danny could see it's true form. Horns. He had horns on his head. Eyes red, and sclera this time, blackish-blue.

"It's this. This is what I look like underneath your pathetic shell of a human body." It grinned.

Danny looked up, body frozen. Petrified. This creature was making its way up to be the most terrifying being he ever faced, more so than his future self. Was he telling the truth?

"But think of it this way", Phantom continued, "The more you eat, the more you won't feel a thing, you won't have to witness the pain you inflict, you'll die from not knowing a thing eventually, so in other words: Give in."

Danny listened in silence, almost in a hypnotic state and transfixed by the viruses voice,

"You must be tired of fighting, and fighting me, fighting your family, the bully at school, the teacher, Valerie. The ones who called you "freak" or "loser" the ones you tried to be friends with and be accepted. They will all perish, die, become ghosts themselves, be infected and then I can make them my friends. Give in."

Danny thought carefully. He had to admit it. He was not just physically tired. He was tired of being an average human, a ghost. Both. But he fought these impulsive thoughts, the monster's words rang in his mind like a command. But he thought again,

 **Bite it.** **  
**  
"If I eat, promise me...just leave my family alone?" He pleaded softly.

"Oh? so you want to accept me?" Darker Phantom curved his lip, intrigued. "Possibly, if they stay out of the way."

 **Taste it's blood.** **  
**  
Danny nodded. A tear going down his cheek. But this was just the start, the start of a battle he was risking to fight in, and a backup plan to fight back will come in the future. But for now...if its true he does not eat, he will eventually hurt somebody and something will hunt him down for it, his parents would live in guilt for the rest of their lives if they ended up doing it, Jazz, would keep getting hurt, his friends would be constantly running for their lives.

"I...want to eat."

"Good boy."

 **Dig in.** **  
**  
Emerald blood splattered against the floors and walls. Danny gobbled up chunks of meat and flesh into his mouth, not caring if he choked or not, he couldn't die if he did. His hair started to slowly change from black to grey. It wasn't his snowy white hair but a smoky charcoal. He made loud, smacking noises, sucking and licking his fingers. He laughed and chuckled, this wasn't so bad, if he had to just throw away any feelings, any thought of his humanity away, it felt marvelous. Tears streamed on his face, his hands cradled his head, feeling relieved.

"I am..a ghost."


	9. Hopeless

"Fenton." Danny clutched his arms tighter around his head.

"Daniel?" the speaker said sharper.

"Please just 5 more minutes." He groaned.

Someone snickered.

"WAKE UP NOW."

He jumped up, wide-eyed. He was in...his classroom?

"Where-? Wasn't I?" He stuttered. He didn't hear the laughter of his classmates, too confused by surroundings.

"I'll let you be excused this time. You earned a B on your test so no detention." Mr. Lancer walked past him with somewhat of a satisfied smirk. Danny saw this. He was actually shocked. For once Lancer didn't yell at him for sleeping like he usually did. Okay, actually he did, but didn't ask him to stay after school. Weird.

He rubbed his dark hair and his eyes. He glanced his eyes at Sam and Tucker who were busy scribbling things on paper to kill time. He looked at the clock, it was 3 p.m. He remembered always being anxious for the bell to signal that time of the day when it was nearing to go home, the anxiety vanished from his stomach.

Sam passed a note to him, and thus Danny took it quietly.

"Let's go chill at the park, you earned it!" Cheerful and black and purple ink was scribbled on the note.

Danny smiled. He made a nod to her.

Then a headache struck. Images flashed, but they were all so fast he couldn't comprehend what he was looking at, but horrible images, some had blood in them..Danny grunted and flinched.

 _What was that?_

The same anxiety returned, but he took deep breaths, and after 5 minutes, he felt better. The bell finally rung. He passed it off. He felt so good right now. For the first time in months, maybe years. He didn't know why exactly.

Little was he unaware that he finished eating the carcass of the ghost rabbit, sucking his finger-tips.

* * *

"Ah, so good." His voice reverberated the sound of two people talking at once.

Evil Phantom now held his full control on his newly required vessel. It was his. The former owner even had given full consent and now nothing could stand in his way.

"Still, as much as the meal was nice, I should wash up." He wiped his mouth.

He went outside. The full view of the night sky was now shown. He spotted an old water well. He dipped his blood-stained hands and splattered the water on his face. He wasn't too sure what had happened to Danny right now, but for now he didn't care. He won. But just a little more time, and eventually the former owner would disappear into numbing despair. That's how it worked.

He raised his nose and sniffed, and growled. His red and green eyes flickered with irritation.

"They'll be here soon..."

* * *

Back at Vlad's mansion, it was 10 am, and the day after the trio arrived. They were still surprised they didn't have to fight, much less stay the night. However the only ones who barely slept were Sam and Tucker. Sam stopped by Jazz's room, only to find it empty and bed untouched. She was wondered slightly if the elder Fenton was alright but shrugged it off.

"Do you guys have any steak, or bacon?" Tucker asked the ghost maids eagerly.

The two who were serving the guests nodded and he gave them in detail of what he wanted, and they were off.

"Miss? what would you like this morning?" One asked Sam, who just walked in the dining room, rubbing her eyes.

"Just fruit please." She said simply.

"Yes, maa'm." The ghost replied gingerly. She was slightly weary of Sam, since she appeared to be the least friendly of the other two guests. But nodded and went to work.

"Hey! Did you sleep?" Tucker asked curious.

"Somewhat. Have you seen Jazz?" Sam mumbled, and took a seat.

"No, not yet." Tucker replied, playing around on his PDA.

Sam yawned, and then raised her eyebrows in confusion. Was she still with Vlad, and was talking to him the whole night? Must have been super important. After a few minutes of silence, dazing out and doing nothing, their food came on carts with the maids. Tucker, like a child did a giddy clap.

They didn't expect Jazz to be behind, fully dressed and she appeared.

"Morning Jazz! Where were you this whole time?" Tucker stuffed his mouth with food, not even considering using manners and Sam rolled her eyes at him.

Jazz just stared tiredly and blankly. She sat down and stared at her plate. Sam and Tucker looked at each other worriedly. Then Sam made a gesture with her hands, it was a subtle hint that she and the boys made up by crossing their fingers together and upwards. It meant "they need time alone."

Jazz would sigh from time to time and rub at her arm cast. The other two just ate quietly. The what came out of the older sisters mouth almost made them choke,

"We have to capture Danny and kill him." She said dryly and unemotional.

Sam dropped her half-eaten apple and eyes widened, gaping at her. Tucker nervously and slowly swallowed his food. Sam then furiously stood and planted her hands on the table, making the silverware clang.

"What did you just say?." She growled.

Jazz only made a side glance at her, and continued;

"I was with Vlad all night, arguing with him. He told me there's no cure for Ghost Hunger or diseases of ghosts. The only thing he did offer to help was, find him, he'll take a sample of the illness from his blood so he can subdue it, and make sure it doesn't infect other ghosts."

Sam fumed and walked to her seat, and roughly pulled her up by her shirt. She was not fazed by this one bit.

"HEY HEY! Sam, calm down-!" Tucker pleaded, but he went unheard.

"And you're going to believe him, just like that? That's not like you Jasmine. The Jasmine I know, annoying, nosy, and caring wouldn't give in to some horse-crud lie like that." She spat.

"Why should I care how? He's not my brother anymore, he's a ghost, a monstrosity..he's gone Samantha." She said monotone.

Sam literally felt like she was pulled apart and stabbed with hundreds of knives after she said that. Her world turned grey, eyes darkened from the cruelty of her words.

"Jazz, this isn't you! Just yesterday you told us you were going to do everything you could to help him! What happened?!" She pulled Jazz's face closer, and a tear rolled down her face.

She made no reply, and only glared at Sam with annoyance. The furious goth shook her and held onto Jazz's shirt. "You're no better. You just disowned your own flesh and blood." She snarled.

But then Sam thought she was imagining it, she saw a flicker of green light in her eyes, then after that Jazz blinked, confusion was replaced from the unsympathetic look she had moments ago,

"Augh, let go of me." She commanded, she grunted and blinked more.

Sam did so and went back to her seat.

"Even if you've given up, I won't. Danny, ghost, monster, or no monster, he _needs us._ We're going to be there for him until the end." She spat and glared, and lightly banged the table once more. Now she was finished letting out her anger.

For several minutes Sam gnawed at her breakfast not giving any eye contact to the other two. Too angry. Tucker was smart enough to no to piss her off further. He'd known her well enough when she's in a state of anger it was best to leave her in her thoughts.

"Ahh, there you three are!" A forced, jolly voice echoed into the dining room.

Sam and Tucker glanced at their welcomer; Vlad. He appeared still dressed in his fancy suit, arms tucked behind his back. Jazz didn't bat an eye but stared at her empty plate. Vlad saw this and snapped loudly to get the ghost maids attention,

"Ladies, fetch some water for Ms. Fenton here and eggs and toast." He ordered.

"Yes, sir." They replied and left immediately.

Vlad walked further down the table and took his own seat and poured himself some wine. Still keeping his usual composure and smirk on.

"I assure you children, I'm just as disheartened to give you the news. Jazmine here has already told you. No cure to help Daniel."

Sam scoffed, and mumbled under her breath; "Yeah, right." She could see that false sense of empathy from a mile away.

Vlad ignored her.

"I will fetch Skulker to bring him here unharmed and have him quarantined. Then I will get to work from there when he manages to capture him." He explained.

Tucker let out an exhale, a very loud one, "Whew, that's a relief, I thought big bad Hunter was going to kill him."

"Amusing, really." Vlad replied dryly.

Jazz shook her head, an idea just hit her faster than a shooting star flying across the galaxy.

"Vlad, tell me: is Skulker here right now, or has he already went to search for Danny?" She sat up straighter, full eyes on the older half ghost.

Her question caught Sam's attention by surprise,

"Not quite yet. He's coming in, oh, 10 seconds from now." Vlad announced.

Sure enough, the mass of a metal body slipped through the ceiling, and the familiar scowl of Skulker appeared, he solidified himself and stood next to Vlad.

"I'm leaving. I found his location: He's in the Rocky Mountains. 50 kilometers from Amity Park. And a pain as usual the whelp is." He reported.

"Excellent, you may go." Vlad said firmly. The sounds of Skulker's rockets were about to launch when suddenly,

"Wait!" Jazz shouted, and stood up from her seat, "Can I ask you something, Skulker?"

"What, human?" Skulker glared at her.

Jazz bent down and pulled out something from her purse.

"Here." She tossed it to him.

He didn't need a warning and could sense what was coming at him, and effortlessly caught it with his black-gloved hand, and opened his palm. Confused, he stared at it.

"What's this?"He growled.

"If you can't catch Danny and all your traps fail, please, use _that_." She begged and instructed, "It's a sedative my parents created."

Skulker only frowned at her and raised a brow. "I don't take orders from a mere human-"

Vlad grabbed his thick metal arm, and did a deathly red glare at him, showing his ghost eyes.

 _"Do as she says or I'll rip you apart right here, right now."_ Vlad hissed, the three teens could've sworn it became so much colder in the air. They could sense his bloodthirsty aura. Tucker scooted down from his seat and only peered with his head out, shivering.

Despite the threat, Skulker only sighed and gave in.

"Fine, Masters." He looked back at Jazz, "You better pray this thing works, or I'll hunt you myself."

"That won't be necessary." Vlad assured her.

With that, Skulker went intangible and flew into the wall, and vanished. Everyone in the room let out a breath. Relief washed over them like a ocean wave.

Tucker sighed, "Wow. Skulk must've been a huge pleasure to have in class." He chuckled nervously.

Sam stared at Jazz, confused, yet astounded. There she was, smiling to herself, a light showed on her face, her red hair streaked more vibrancy than it did a few minutes before, and eating her toast.

 _She was so nonchalant about Danny before, what's going on? and then gives aid to Skulker?_ Sam's lips started to curve into a smile herself. _She must've regained hope. Good for her. I just hope she keeps it that way._

* * *

 **I had fun with this chapter, re-edited it twice and having a setup for the fight ahead with Virus Danny and Skulker! PLEASE Review!**


	10. Unraveling

Danny stretched his arms and the rest of his body. He was tired, yet energized at once. The contents he'd consumed from the Nasty Burger made him groggy.

He felt nothing for once could disturb him, no ghosts, no Vlad with his scheming. Just blissful peace. He'd be asleep if Sam and Tucker weren't talking loud over themselves, despite he became used to their daily bickering over the course of their friendship.

"Weird there's not been much ghosts around lately." Tucker mentioned.

"Now that you mention it; yeah, freaky." Sam commented and made herself more comfortable on the grass. "When was the last time we had to thermos a ghost?"

"Hmm, about a week ago?" Tucker guessed.

Danny's eyelid twitched, annoyed. He opened his eyes to look at the friends, "At a time like this? Please, guys." He begged them nicely, only it would've input more nice if he didn't sound as annoyed.

"Sorry, Danny." Tucker said quickly.

Then again before laying back onto the grass, it did strike curiosity into his being. He opened his eyes into slivers. He breathed in the cool air. Not this time he felt his ghost sense in his throat and mouth. He wanted none of it. It was rare to get a day off from his usual routine. However he did notice some things were unusual, like everyone was being super creepy nice to him. Dash didn't bother him for once. The kids that would ignore him would pass by the hallways to say a quick hi and they'd be off.

Danny became used to the atmosphere and was always familiar with the scent of the city. He knew it's smell. Before stepping into the portal and having heightened senses all together, the smells of certain neighborhoods were forever embedded into his memories. It was home.

But not this time.

Something perplexed him. It smelled like blood, and ectoplasm. The only times it smelled like that was when he would go down his parent's lab, and the occasional after fight with a ghost. But never anywhere else, not the park, or school. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to ask if they noticed.

"Hey, has anything been weird to you guys? Like something's been acting strangely?" He asked loudly.

The two didn't hear him. They were too deep into their own conversation.

Danny just shrugged and shut his eyes. But he had this feeling...that someone was walking closer to him? Maybe one of them came up to ask what he wanted to know...

He opened his eyes.

A figure stood over him, in Danny's pov he appeared to hover upside down. But that's not what caught him by complete surprise...

"Hey, Danny."

The newcomer made a small wave. Someone in his ghost half was standing above him!

Danny's eyes widened in comical horror, he sat up, only to have his head slammed HARD against this person's face.

"OWWWW!" Danny yelled,

"AUUUUGH!" The other moaned, he cupped his face in his gloved hands.

Both groaned in pain and rubbed their foreheads. Danny started to feel the lump growing already. He glared at the stranger,

"Don't just stand over people while they're lying down!" He barked.

"Ugh, how about don't get so startled and just sit up so fast like that?" Said the stranger massaging his nose.

Danny gasped. So he wasn't imagining it. There it was, another person dressed as his ghost self and completely identical.

"I'm sorry though. I could've just got your attention by shaking you."

Danny said nothing, but continued to stare in fascination.

"Do you know how long I've waited to talk to you?" This "Danny" smirked, trying to ignore the pain on his face.

"Uh.." He started. _Wow, this guy really outdid himself to look like me, gotta give him credit._ He thought.

At that moment it felt like a good idea to show off so he called out to get Sam and Tucker's attention;

"Hey guys check this out! this kid-...Hey!" Danny waved and shouted. But...they didn't hear him.

"What's up with them? They've ignored me for the 5th time today." He said exasperated.

"Pfft. That's because they're not real. None of this exists." This "Phantom" put his hands on his hips.

Danny turned back to the "cosplayer" perplexed. Then he frowned.

"Alright dude. What's going on? Is this a prank you hooked up with them?" He thumbed in his friend's direction.

"Please, as if I have the ability to do that." The other cracked his knuckles, "Now that I have your _short_ -attention span", He stood up a little bit straighter, with a frown, "This is gonna be awkward to tell, so I'm going to explain it once, and only once."

His eyes glowed faintly,

"I'm _you_."

A straight line formed on Danny's lips. Then the harsh sounds of snickering started to come out of his nostrils. He laughed.

The other Phantom just stared at him with a dry look.

"I'm not laughing, and neither should you." Phantom stated.

"You're crazy! No offense," Danny chuckled, "If I was going to duplicate myself I would've been aware doing it and it would vanish after some time."

He took a step forward with a goofy smile, and pointed his finger on his chest, "By the way, nice job on my "scary-eyes" How'd you do that?" He chuckled.

Phantom groaned, and smacked his forehead. _Are humans usually this **dense**? __Only one other way to prove it._

"Fight me then." He folded his arms, challenging.

"Huh?"

"Oh my pretzels, are you deaf!? I said transform and fight me!" He shouted, getting irritated by the minute.

"Okaay." Danny said unsure, he took a quick look to peek what his friends were doing, only to see they weren't there.

"Guys? Where-?" He looked frantically for them, then glared at the duplicate looking at him.

"What did you do to them?" He demanded.

"Nothing. Just proof they weren't your real friends." Phantom furrowed his lips.

"S-shut up!" Danny was getting really annoyed now.

Two rings appeared at the waist, now clad in black in white, fists ready and he pounced up in the air. He gasped again. The same action happened to his opponent. The other standing before him wasn't in his own hazmat suit anymore. He wore his shirt and jeans. Black hair and blue eyes. Danny hovered over him while he just stood observant.

"What happened to you? Didn't you say you wanted to fight me?"

"Oh I could. If given the choice, but you're borrowing my core at the moment, so it's a no go." He explained.

"Core? Wha.."Danny trailed off completely dumb folded, he landed back onto the ground.

Other Danny sighed heavily. "You've been a ghost for how long? Months? and you don't know what a core is?"

Danny took a step forward, "Who are you?"

The other slumped, flustered.

"I just said who I was." He averted his eyes at the sky,

A loud, popping, sound like thunder became louder by the second. The sky began to cackle.. and crack?

"It's about time, this vision of yours is finally coming to a draw." He looked back at Danny.

This time there was no humor in his face, just pure confusion and bewilderment. Danny watched as his hometown started to crumble and shake. The buildings in the distance collapsed and were no longer in view. The green fields of grass started to rot and turn brown, trees withered.

"No! I gotta stop this!" Danny started to fly out,

"Hey, the one's that's causing this is you." Other Danny shouted to him, which made the half ghost stop in his tracks.

Danny flicked his eyes in thought, trying to figure out what it all meant, ...then it seemed to Phantom that it finally clicked.

"Wait, this isn't real?"

"Yeah. Been trying to tell you that for the last five minutes." He groaned, hands in his pockets. He wasn't disturbed in the slightest of Amity falling apart..?

Danny landed again. He replayed in his mind of what this...ghost? He wasn't sure what to call him. His words, his mannerisms, his voice, they all duplicated perfectly down his traits he knew he had. His posture. Was he really what he said he was? just as a ghost?

"Okay, now you have my attention, congrats. What's going on?" He said dryly.

"You should know already. Things aren't exactly normal and you've seen the clues." Other Danny pointed out.

"Yeah I did. Do I win a pizza?" Danny smirked, with the obvious hint of sarcasm.

"Can you be serious for one minute, please?" He huffed, and straightened his posture. "I don't want to give the important details yet. I need you to believe me first. I've been trying to clue you in for the past two weeks. Through your sleep."

Danny's mouth gaped a little. Deep in thought, he rubbed his temple. He narrowed his eyes. Heavy silence surrounded the two..

"Danny, you were sick. With a virus named Ghost Hunger, and it's invading your core and body." Phantom hinted.

After he said that, it all came into piece. The dreams of someone locking him away in chains, floating in the distance, face couldn't be seen...

"That was you?" He breathed.

"Yes." He nodded.

"Then what were you trying to do?" He asked, trying to comprehend this being's motive.

"Well now that you're listening; I can break the material walls." Phantom walked closer, he held up two fingers to Danny's forehead,

And immediately Danny wished he didn't touch him. He was hit with the most agonizing migraine. Images of blood, fighting, Jazz came into place..him breaking her arm and laughing heartlessly; devouring the ghost rabbit, watching from a distance of him being strained down in bed and trying to grab the syringe from his sister...

"Augh." A tear from the pain burned into his eye.

"I'm sorry." This Danny pulled away his hand, looking guilty. He turned his face away from Danny.

"It's okay." He tensed his words.

"No I mean; _I am_ the one that... _did_ all this to you." He said slowly. "Now that I've shown you what the virus was trying to erase from your memory, I was afraid you would see yourself as a monster by now."

That made Danny jerk up his head. What did that mean?

"Monster? the only monster here is that virus..." He growled angrily. Now he was determined to make this sickness pay for what he'd done.

"Really?" For the first time this one smiled slightly, a brief moment of relief washed over his being. Then he squinted his eyes into seriousness.

"Follow me, Danny. I need to test you." He ordered gently, and started to walk off,

"Test me? with what?" He thought it a good idea to re-transform. The rings taking him back to human.

He didn't look back or reply. He stood in concentration. Right as Danny went back, his hazmat suit returned _simultaneously._

"Why do you change back after I did?" Danny said astounded.

He still didn't respond. He lifted his hand and pulled; a hole in the middle of the air appeared. Like a curtain he made it wider and wider and he stepped aside holding on;

"This is our getaway. To my lair." He explained.

"This isn't some trap is it?" Danny asked wearily, but he stepped forward anyways, keeping a sharp eye on the hole.

"Would you believe me if I said no?" Phantom rolled his eyes at him.

Danny gulped. He stepped through. There was only darkness.

* * *

 **I LOOOOVED DOING THIS CHAPTER IT WAS SO MUCH FUNNN! please review.**


End file.
